The Toad
by raney
Summary: This is a take off of the Infamous "The raven" By edgar Allan Poe. Erik is alone in his Chamber when the B/hood appear and try to fight, Lance hlps Mags while toad becomes "The Raven." R/R i think its okay tell me PLZ


Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men Evolution or "The Raven by Edger Allan  
Poe, if I did I would be a millionaire and things would be very  
different.  
  
The Toad  
  
Once upon a midnight dreary, while Erik pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore--  
While he nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door--  
"'Tis some visitor," he muttered, "tapping at my chamber door--  
I shall wow him and then some more."  
  
Ah, distinctly He remembers it was in the bleak December;  
And each separate dying ember made the floor boil of liquid magma.  
Eagerly he wished the morrow; --vainly he had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow--sorrow for the lost Magda--  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Magda--  
Nameless here for evermore.  
  
And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each magnetic curtain  
Thrilled him--filled him with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, Erik stood repeating,  
"Tis some looser who with metal I will gore asking entrance through my  
door'--  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; --  
This it is and nothing more."  
  
Presently his soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said he, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"--here he opened wide the door; ----  
  
Fred was their and no one more.  
  
Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering,  
staring;  
He stared at the mortal who's glanced remained uncortal as he had  
asked to enter'  
But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,  
Until Fred words finally spoken but ignored by Erik's thought of his  
love for Magda  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Magda!"--  
Merely this and nothing more.  
  
Back into the chamber turning, slamming the door on Fred's voice  
yearning  
Soon again he heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
"Surely," said he, "surely that is Fred again at my window lattice;  
Let me see, then, and smash his face in with a metallic orb--  
Let his heart bleed for years to come as to him I will gore--  
'Tis that dork and no one more'  
  
Open here Erik flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped Toad himself of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, hopped above my chamber door--  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door--  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
  
Then this frog like teenager beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
"You stupid mutant of that door," I said, "and be thou on thy road,  
Ghastly grim and ancient Toad you wandering from the Nightly shore--  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"  
Quoth the toad "Yo"  
  
Much Erik marvelled this ungainly frog to hear discourse so plainly,  
Though its answer little meaning--little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blest with seeing a toad above his chamber door--  
Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as "Yo"  
  
But the teenager, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered--not a feather then he fluttered--  
Till he scarcely more than muttered "You idiot frog get down from  
there And tell  
me your name of show before I take my metal hand and grasp around your  
throat."  
Then the Toad said "Yo"  
  
Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,  
"Doubtless," said he, "That you are a moron and you I should implore  
Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster  
Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore--  
Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore  
Of "Yo"  
  
But the Toad still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
Straight Erik grabbed a metal book case and levitated it at the toads  
face  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, He betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous Teenager of yore--  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous toad of yore  
Meant in croaking "Yo"  
  
This Erik sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing  
To the Mutant whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more he sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But who's velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er,  
She shall press, ah, nevermore!  
  
Then, the door flew open with a scream as it was hit by a Hex beam  
Swung by Wanda eyes full of hate for the father who she hated to this  
date  
"Wretch," he cried, "thy God hath lent thee--by these angels he hath  
sent thee  
Respite--respite and nepenthe, from thy memories of Magda;  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Magda"  
Quoth the Raven "Yo"  
  
Eric through the door to its hinges holding Wanda to her dinges  
As his son pietro ran to join the fury of the score  
But soon Lance was in the hallway with soon rocks falling among way  
Sealing of the twins he hated with a passion to this day as good as  
lore  
  
"Todd!" said Erik, "thing of evil! -Todd be still, if frog or devil! --  
  
Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,  
Desolate I will bash your face with metal and then deal with the then  
later--  
On this home by Horror haunted--tell me truly, I implore--  
Is there--is there balm in Gilead? --Tell me--tell me, I implore!"  
Quoth the Toad "Yo"  
  
"Todd!" said he, "thing of evil--Todd still, if Toad or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us--by that God that made the magma--  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Magda--  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Magda."  
Quoth the Toad "Yo"  
  
"Say that again and your legs will be parting, toad or fiend!" Erik shrieked, up starting--  
"From your body, which I will bury of ashore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! --Quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"  
Quoth the Toad "Yo"  
  
And the Toad, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all Fury of a confused child that is weary  
And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted--Yo!  
  
(A/N sorry no Tabby but I couldn't fit her in anywhere please R/R I don't think there'll be a encore as it is pretty stupid but anyway) 


End file.
